It is known in the art to prepare acrylic-functional resin compositions by direct esterification of alcohols or polyols with (meth)acrylic acid or its derivatives, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,010,925 and 4,101,477. Inherent difficulties in such processes include the need for solvents and for relatively high reaction temperatures, the latter requiring that suitable precautions be taken to prevent premature polymerization. In order to overcome these and other difficulties, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,297,745, 3,700,643, 4,131,602, and others have taught that 100% solids, copolymerizable polyacrylic urethane monomers and resins can be prepared from hydroxyalkyl acrylates, polyisocyanates, and polyols. Copolymerizable monoacrylic-urethane monomers of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,015.
Harrison, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,627, discloses a method for preparing acrylic-functional resins from hydroxyalkyl dicarboxylic acid ester, acrylamide, and formaldehyde. Disadvantages in the preparation of these derivatives are again the need for water-immiscible solvents and the high temperatures required for reaction. In addition, the N-methylolamide linkage in these materials ##STR1## is expected to be quite sensitive to acid catalyzed hydrolysis.
A further method for preparing acrylic-functional resin systems is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,047 and involves reaction of a hydroxy-functional acrylate, or a polyether or polyester thereof, with a tetracarboxylic dianhydride.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,916, discloses acryloyl derivatives of polyalkoxyalkylamines prepared by the reaction of a polyalkoxyalkylamine with acrylic acid, acrylic ester, or acryloyl chloride at a temperature of from about 150.degree. C. to about 300.degree. C.
Although it is apparent from the above prior art that it is known to prepare acrylic-functional resin compositions, no method is known for preparing acrylic-functional resins by a simple ring-opening reaction. The acrylamido- and methacrylamido-acylated oligomers of the present invention are novel and they are prepared more easily by Applicants' novel method than related oligomers can be prepared by methods known in the art.